This project is seeking funding to effectively complete a clinical trial of intergenerational family therapy (IFT) with Hispanic and non-Hispanic heroin abusers and their families. The specific aims of the project are: (1) assess the effects of 10 IFT sessions on a) patients; b) other family members; and c) the family system; and 2) evaluate ethnic differences between Hispanics and non-Hispanic families of heroin abusers enrolled in methadone maintenance as shown by a) recruitment rates, b) attrition from treatment, and c) outcome. 12 heroin addicts (6 Hispanics and 6 non-Hispanics) from methadone programs and their families will be recruited and assigned randomly to IFT or a psychoeducational control condition consisting of videotaped didactic family classes (DFC) on family life and principles of family therapy. Funding will add 32 more families to the study. The sample size after 3 years of recruitment and treatment will consist of 60 families with completed pre, post, and six month follow-up measures. The effects of treatment will be evaluated on: a) the functioning of the patient (i.e., drug use, psychiatric symptomotology, treatment progress, social networks, and satisfaction with treatment); b) functioning of siblings and parents (i.e., levels of depression and anxiety, drug and alcohol use, social networks); and c) functioning of the family system (i.e., family functioning, family environment, levels of cohesion and adaptability, and marital functioning). The proposed research builds on the family therapy treatment outcome research and will serve as a basis to develop empirically hard family interventions on the treatment of drug abuse.